Wireless access is provided by a multitude of technologies such as CDMA (code division multiple access), GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications), general packet radio service (GPRS), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), WiFi (Wireless Fidelity—IEEE 802.11), and WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access—IEEE 802.16). These technologies allow a user to access a network with a mobile node. A mobile node can be a cell phone, a laptop computer with a PCMCIA wireless card, or a personal digital assistant (PDA) for example. Typically, devices have been developed to work on a single technology. For example, a laptop computer connects with a WiFi PCMCIA wireless card or a cell phone is a CDMA phone. However, mobile nodes are beginning to be manufactured with the ability to access multiple networks such as a CDMA network and a WiMAX network. If a mobile node is in range of a CDMA antenna and can receive service using this antenna, the mobile node communicates through this technology. When the same mobile node is later within the range of a hot spot, the user can use this technology to communicate. Allowing a user to roam between technologies would permit the user to have more service options as well as allowing service providers to offer more service plans.